Give me a chance
by Xx VioletBaby12 xX
Summary: Valerie wanted Danny back; she was willing to give up ghost hunting. She repented everything she did on the day she broke up with Danny. But it was impossible. Danny liked someone else now, Sam. Vlad found out; And he has some plans. DxS pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I'm making up this story as I go along, I don't know what's it about or what plot it is, I just felt like writing.

**Summary: **Valerie wanted Danny back; she was willing to give up ghost hunting. She repented everything she did on the day she broke up with Danny. But it was impossible. Danny liked someone else now, found out. And he has some plans. DxS. DxV.

**Chapter 1:**

**Regrets and memories**

It was 3:30 AM in Amity Park. All was quiet, everybody was asleep. Except for those who needs to be awake in this time of hour, and that includes a red huntress, which was flying over the city, looking for her prey.

She had her new hover board that was ten times better than her old one. Where did she get that type of equipment? She still worked for Vlad Masters, who is a very rich and powerful man, who turned out to be an evil, powerful ghost. Valerie still didn't know all those things about her employer. All she knows is that her employer wanted her to protect the town and keep people safe from harm. She thought to herself, that she worked for the mayor of Amity Park, which she was honored to be doing. And not only that, she made a lot of money in this job.

While roaming around the city of Amity Park, her thoughts were roaming as well. The night was quiet, it was peaceful, she wanted to call it a day, yet she still kept going.

Inside of her crimson mask, a smile crossed her ebony face. She thought about a person that always went through her mind, her ex-boyfriend, Danny.

She remembered his baby blue eyes and his brightening smile that always brightens up her gloomiest times. Reminiscing the moments they had together, enclosed her with pain and void.

She had her chance with him. She, herself, heard him say that he liked her; they both waned to be together. But on that day, Danny wanted to ask something, and if possible he could give his misspelled ring, without Valerie getting angry, or he would be very fortunate, if she didn't notice the 'WES' word engraved on the ring. But Valerie had to do what she had to do. Without breaking her words, she said it straight forward, that she and Danny won't be anything other than friends, Danny froze, he tightened his grip on the ring, never letting it go. Danny was heartbroken, but he moved on. Valerie went on as well, doing the reason why she had left him. But every now and then, she would think about him.

She regrets everything she did on the day she told Danny, that her work comes first. Each time she did her patrols, her fast food job, she always thought about if this was worth it.

_I regret everything I did, every word I said on that day. _The red huntress thought in her filled up head.

Guilt enveloped her head. She worked 2 jobs, so she can help her father earn money and finally get them a new home, instead of that rusty old apartment their renting in. if she quits this job, what chance would she have in having a good future?

Behind her mask, a scowl planted upon her face. Remembering the reason for them to experience such a burdened life, she grew more and more angry. _The ghost boy ruined our chance in life; he coasted my dad's job, the reason for me being kicked out the popular club, was his entire fault, and that abnormal, growing dog of his._ Valerie thought angrily.

Another reason for her not to quit her job is to take her revenge. She wanted revenge on the ghost boy, and if possible, he could find that ghost dog again. That's why she hated all ghosts, she would destroy them all. She didn't hesitate in accepting the offer when Vlad asked her to rid the town of ghost, heck, she would even get paid by taking her revenge, and she was more than honored.

But her expression softened. _Maybe I could ask him again, just one try_. Valerie thought with confidence. It was now 4:00 in the morning, and she had to leave for school in 7 Am sharp.

Valerie had the toughest job of all. She would patrol the skies until 4 AM, and she would only have 1 hour of sleep, she had a lot of preparation to be done. But being a ninth degree black belt, endurance was part of the job. She only had to do the overtime patrols 3 times a week, and rest of the week, was hers to spend.

She flew to her street where her apartment would be located.

Her communicator, which is located at her wrist, rang.

She pressed the button to access the call, and a small screen emerged from her right wrist.

"Yes Master" Valerie whispered.

"I just have a small assignment for you, child" a voice said grimly on the phone.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Author's note: **I know, I was too harsh on Valerie. 1 hour of sleep? C'mon, what human being would live through that? She could just not sleep at all. And yes, I know it was short, but don't worry in future chapters, I would make them long, I'm just having writer's block.

Bye!! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Assignment

**Author's note: ** I am so sorry for not posting any chapters for a while and this is another version of this chapter, because the first one sucked. But anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 2: **

The assignment.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Yes Master" Valerie whispered.

"I just have a small assignment for you, child" a voice said grimly on the phone.

"What do you need me to do Mr. Masters?" Valerie said determined. Valerie was Vlad Master's best minion, or as he would like to call it "agent", because Valerie was obedient, easy to teach, well trained, and she was dangerous. And as Vlad added, she never knew a thing about his secret alter ego.

"Don't rush child. I was just informing you, I'll give you the details later" he paused "but for now, it's time for you to go to school" Vlad smirked and a digital clock appeared on the screen.

"Shoot" Valerie's face hardened, she pushed a button and the screen automatically closed and camouflaged it's self in Valerie's wrist, with the same color and texture as her red suite.

She went straight to her house with her jet set in turbo.

As she reached her street, Valerie aimed her eyes on her window and crouched down.

She succefully fitted through the window. She pushed a button that made her suite change into a small backpack and put it down on the floor with a small thud. She was now back into her regular clothes, a yellow T-shirt and an orange skirt, and headband on her head.

As Valerie sat down on her bed, she heard small footsteps coming towards her room. She gasped, and quickly ran to her Mirror and searched for a comb, she searched around until she found one on the floor, quickly getting it and standing up and hastily walked towards her mirror, the door suddenly opened.

"Good morning honey" Her dad, Mr. Grey, greeted.

"Err…Good morning dad" Valerie said shaky while combing her curly and tangled hair.

It was always like this. Valerie would pretend to get out of the shower, or sometimes eating breakfast, and most frequently, still sleeping in bed, wrapped around her cosy blanket, so her dad would think that Valerie was in bed all night and not ghost hunting again. But this cover up was new, maybe because she came in late.

"I just came in to tell you that I'm off to work" He said as he fixed his tie and grabbed his coat "Here are the keys" He reached into his pocket and tossed it to Valerie. Valerie reached it in time before it would clatter on the wooden floor.

"Erm…..Ok" She paused "Have a good day" Valerie had a warm smile on her face.

"You too"

And with that, the door closed with a loud thud, because of the door's rust. Valerie made sure that the cost was clear, as her eyes stared at the door, that her father might comeback.

Silence fell.

_Finally. _Valerie thought. _I am so tired, my eyelids are so heavy. _Valerie thought violently.

Sometimes Valerie regretted lying to her own father. Her father did everything a father would ever do, and he did it all on his own, he made a living, he puts bread on the table, takes care of his daughter, and pay for their old rusty apartment. Mr. Grey always struggled to get the promotion he always clawed his way to, A.K.A his old job. When he had his old job, everything was smooth sailing. They had their own beautiful house, they bought everything they wanted, and Mr. Grey always got praises from his manager. But now, everything was upside down. They hated their apartment; they only bought the things they think is really necessary and his boss treated him like a forgotten friend, now his boss treated him just like a janitor.

But there are times when Valerie was grateful to her job. Times when she would take her anger out by blasting ghost, showing them no mercy, and when she would get her pay check, and would put the money to her Father's account, which Mr. Grey had no clue where he got that amount of money, but never complained.

In five minutes of rest, Valerie stood up went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. She grabbed her backpack, which is also her red suite, and headed off to school, while eating the granola bar and commenced an assignment of her own, to ask somebody.

**DPDPDPDPDDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

In Amity park's own school establishment, made only for high school levels, the very own Casper high, were two friends sitting on the bench.

"Would you turn that thing down" a beautiful raven black haired girl dressed in all black said to her friends that is making beeping noise, coming from his device.

"What did you say?" a dark skinned boy, wearing a red head wear. He was playing something from his 'PDA' that made him distracted.

The raven black haired girl rolled her eyes "I said that I was a chicken in a farm, eating cow poop" She said sarcastically.

But her friend didn't seem to pay attention; his eyes were still glued to his PDA.

She rolled her eyes and faced her eyes on an oak tree.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Somewhere 10 feet from the two friends, Valerie waited anxiously for Danny, but he still wasn't coming.

"Why isn't he here yet?" Valerie murmured to herself.

She hid safely behind the trees, but someone tapped her from the back.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

While Sam was enduring all those beeping sounds that came from Tucker's PDA, she crossed her arms and had a scowl planted on her face.

After 3 annoying minute Sam's vision became black, and two cold hands blocked her eyes.

"Ok, whoever is doing this, they might wanna stop now because I am so not in the mood" Sam said grumpily.

"Awwww, looks like someone got up from the wrong side of the bed" A familiar voice said.

"Danny, I can't see a thing" And another hand pinched her cheek.

"Stop it!" Sam screamed.

And the three hands gave up.

When Sam had the ability to see again, she saw Danny sitting beside her, Tucker standing behind her.

The two friends have been playing a trick on her again.

"You two are so immature" Sam said angrily.

"Aww C'mon Sam, were just having a little fun" Danny said teasingly, and rested his back on the bench.

Now, Sam is the one pinching Danny's cheek. Since the day Sam pinched Danny's cheek because he's face was so pale, and she thought it needed some color, so she pinched it hard and it left Danny's face red, as if he applied make-up on. Danny thinking revenge was so sweet, he pinched Sam's cheek as well, and he thought that rosey cheeks looked good on her. So every since, they've been pinching cheeks every time they teased each other.

"You two are just so cute" Tucker imitated the sound of a shrieking girl.

"And I can't wait to just kill you" Sam said smilingly but greeted her teeth together.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Someone tapped Valerie's shoulder softly.

"Valerie we need your opinion on th-"the person talking was cut off by Valerie's loud gasp.

As Valerie realized who it was she calmed herself down and fixed herself. "Oh I'm so sorry Stephanie, I thought you were someone I was ummm…. waiting for" Valerie said shakily.

"No it's fine" Stephanie brought out a piece of paper and gave t to Valerie "We just need your opinion on this"

The picture showed a pattern that is themed with trees and plants in the color of the season of fall. Valerie examined the image and scratched her chin; she raised her one eyebrow up and pouted.

"I like the aura of it, but I don't like the idea" she said as if thinking.

"Sr. Paluka said to choose one of the four seasons" Stephanie said confused.

"I think I would like winter more" Valerie suggested.

Stephanie groaned "Why can't we just make a play that's already written by famous writers, like Shakespeare, instead of making our own one" Stephanie complained.

"Well, Mr. Paluka said that he aims for originality, and we can't complain about that" Valerie informed.

"Fine, I'll make another design" Stephanie whined.

"Oh and as the leader of the art club, you should make a design too" Stephanie said strictly.

Valerie_ is_ the leader of the art club. At first she thought it was stupid in art class, she wanted to join something physical, like volleyball, something she's good at, but she suddenly had something in her mind that said she would try something new for a change, and so she did. Every member of the art club welcomed her in, and she was surprised that they even welcomed her. And now after 2 years of being in the art club she became leader because the members of the art club saw her full potential when she brought her assignment they assigned her to do. And now, the art club is in charge for designing the whole set, props, background, the creativity, and the idea for the school's new play.

"As you wish Steph" Valerie even added a dramatic bow to it "and as the assistant leader you'll make a design and props for the play" Valerie and Stephanie became friends, because they are both responsible for the whole club, and they bonded and got to know each other, and here they are now, commanding each other with their demands.

As Valerie peeked behind the tree, the person she was looking for finally arrived, and he was talking to his two best friends.

"Danny!" Valerie called out which made Stephanie jump back.

"Steph I got to go" Valerie said and rushed to the bench where Danny is.

"Danny!" Valerie called out again, but Danny didn't turn.

The bell rang loud, and all the students, and so was Danny and his friends, ran to the entrance to make it to their first period, and someone stepped on Valerie's foot.

Valerie loudly groaned "just great" she murmured to herself.

She walked limply to the entrance unlike the others that ran like a herd of gazelles that's being chased by a deadly lion. Valerie was now climbing the stairs until she halted when she heard her phone ring. She took it out of her pocket and hid behind a tree, since electronic gadgets are forbidden during class hours, she can't be seen goofing off around school campus during class hours either.

"Mr. Masters" Valerie said panicked. Vlad Masters doesn't call her in the morning, especially in school days.

"You sound shocked" Vlad Masters said monotone but his deep voice sounded scary.

"Uhh no, I was just…..confused that you called at this hour" Valerie said still in panic.

"Here's what you're retrieving" Valerie's phone showed an image, it showed a medium sized silver tube with a lid that is tightly locked.

"Inside the tube contains 15 small chips" he showed the images of the chip "I will send your suite the location where you will find it and your hover board will automatically guide you" he paused "and the creature will be guarding it goes by the name of 'skulker'" Vlad had his identification and send it to Valerie's phone.

When Valerie saw the identification, especially the picture, she recognized him. It was the same ghost that chased the ghost boy on a daily basis. And she was even captured by him and sent to where the ghost lived.

"I need you to get that chip, now" he said still in a monotone voice but strict.

"Now? But-" Valerie was cut off.

"Orders are orders child, I need the chip" Valerie had no choice, her boss demands it, even if they had a quiz today and an activity in the laboratory, and most importantly she needed to talk to Danny.

"Yes Mr. Masters" Valerie said in a defeated voice.

"I need you to go to the Fenton's house" he paused "It's not hard to miss, it's the house that has a huge sign that says 'Fenton works'"

"Danny's house" Valerie murmured, but luckily Vlad Masters didn't hear a thing.

"Oh and by the way, don't let anyone hear and see you" Vlad Masters said strictly.

And without another word, he hung the phone. Valerie stood there frozen, until she came back to her senses.

Vlad was relaxed the first time he said the assignment, he sounded like it wasn't that valuable, and now he's demanding it like the world depends on it.

"This is just stupid" Valerie grumbled "Well better luck next time" She sighed loudly and click a button that turned her backpack into her red suite that covered her body.

While she was riding in great speed, Valerie had a very sad and depressed face planted on her ebony face.

When she reached the Fenton's house, she had another device that let her go intangible, but the intangibility has 2 hours limitation. Vlad wasn't able to study it long enough, and the suite needed some ghost genes to make it 100 percent intangible.

When she reached the inside, the design of their house was still the same, nothing was changed and nothing was added. She heard Danny's parents inside the kitchen; she peeked, and Saw Mr. Fenton eating fudge while doing his invention and while Mrs. Fenton was very much engrossed on her gadget.

This was the perfect opportunity for her to sneak inside the ghost zone. She disabled her hover board and went to the lab by foot.

_Ok so far so good, I just need the ghost portal open, because I think it makes a lot of noise. _Valerie thought, and when she reached the lab, her face was filled with shock. The portal was wide open.

"Ok, this is just super weird" Valerie murmured quietly. She was expecting it to be locked shut and have a security password, but here it is, carelessly left alone.

When she got in, a cold shiver ran through her spine. Then her hover board went automatically to her destination, just as instructed.

And when she got there, the floating land made her think of gravity. It was exactly as she remembered it, it looked like a forest, it was surrounded by trees, and you can bet that there are some hidden traps just waiting to be triggered.

When she landed her vision became vague, the fog was too thick.

She needed to catch the ghost's attention. She blasted some trees using her hover board and caused other trees to fall as well, and just out of nowhere a net was flying through the air aiming for the red huntress.

Thankfully Valerie saw it coming so she hastily fired it using a blaster from her wrist to prevent the net from capturing her.

"Who dares destroy my property" A Husky voice screamed.

"I do" Valerie said charging forward and firing her blaster again.

Skulker dodged it and affected the trees behind him. In frustration he fired his own weapon, containing ectoplasmic goo.

Valerie dodged once more, but skulker kept on firing. Valerie tried her best to dodge every attack while moving forward, but her luck ran out when the ectoplasmic hit her face. She fell down because the ectoplasmic was sticky and heavy.

Skulker went closer to her to finish the job, but when his weapon was reloading, Valerie used something that made the ectoplasmic goo turn to ice; she used her blaster to break into pieces.

A scowl planted on her face "Give me the chips" Valerie demanded.

Skulkers' eyes widened in shock and then smirked, he grabbed something from his utility belt and there it was, the silver tube "You mean this one?"

Valerie waited for the right moment to charge in and grab the object. And after 5 intense seconds she set her hover board in turbo and charged forward, leaving some smoke behind.

Skulker had no idea she was going to charge that fast, he hastily moved to the side but Valerie glided to the side as well. She focused on the tube, and careful not to let him break it.

She fired another blast and fortunately it hit skulker, leaving Skulker's armour broken into pieces on the ground. Valerie carefully moved closer and took the tube carefully, careful not to wake him. When Valerie got it successfully, and set her hover board into turbo again and went back to the portal.

Luckily the portal was still open, and Danny's Parents were still in the kitchen, eating lunch.

Valerie went back home, her father wasn't home yet, so it's safe to be around the house, especially when he knows it's a school day.

She gasped for air because of the intense fight, and sudden attacks she was aimed at.

Her phone rang again.

"Hello" Valerie looked at her hand, and she still has her tight grip on the tube.

"Have you retrieved it yet?" Vlad Masters said through the other line.

"Affirmative" Valerie answered and tightened her grip on the tube.

"Good" He said grimly "Bring it to me tonight" Vlad ordered.

"Yes Mr. Masters" Valerie obeyed, and with that she put the tube in the pocket of her suite, where it will be safe to hide.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**A/N: **finally, after so many days, I was able to finish this chapter. For further information, Stephanie is not an OC, she is just a girl i picked from the show, She is featured in DCMH episode, then one with the brunette hair, blue jacket, and has braises, and she is featured almost at the end of the episode, where she said "Do you think he likes brunettes" and I don't know her name so I picked Stephanie. Ok thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AND ALSO HAS INTERESTING YET FUNNY QUESTION. **

**Author's note:** it took me 3 tries, but here it is, chapter 3 of GMAC, I had writer's block so I wasn't it in the mood writing chapter 3, but finally here it is.

**QUESTION: **we all saw the bug that Vlad used in "Infinite Realms", it was spying on every room in the Fenton household, but did he spy on the bathroom too? Did he see anybody take a bath in there, especially Maddie?

Another question: I've never seen Valerie's mother before, did she die, or are Valerie's parents divorced, because, there was no episodes that Valerie's mom can be seen.

**Chapter 3:**

Spying

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD**

"Have you retrieved it yet?" Vlad Masters said through the other line.

"Affirmative" Valerie answered and tightened her grip on the tube.

"Good" He said grimly "Bring it to me tonight" Vlad ordered.

"Yes Mr. Masters" Valerie obeyed, and with that she put the tube in the pocket of her suite, where it will be safe to hide.

* * *

Inside the computer laboratory, Mr. Paluka was assigning his students to search for the heroes in the ancient times, the very few who conquered in battle. Of course, Tucker would be one of the students that are interested in computer technology. With much expectation, Tucker was finished with his work due to the millions of search engines that he knew, but according to the teacher, he searched the assignment himself and admitted that it was hard to find, so he gave the students more time to search, and because it was a 20 page assignment.

Tucker asked if he can do something else, now that he's finished. Mr. Paluka agreed, but he can't do anything out of education, for example, playing online games.

Tucker whined at first, but had no choice but to agree. So he just searched something from NASA and see if there are new gadgets or discoveries that can be found. Tucker became interested in NASA technology ever since Danny asked him a favour if he could search the kinds of space ships they had, and caught his attention in their knowledge in technology.

After a few moments Tucker moped and sighed, unfortunately there are no gadgets released, but there were new inventions, but cannot be revealed until further notice from the inventor.

But there is one invention that is released and was made only these few months, and was reported missing. The information had a picture of the object; it was billions of microscopic chips which said to be the size of dandruffs. It didn't say the function of the device, but some computer hackers informed that it had a password protected lock, the information they have gotten so far, that the password starts with an H and ends with an O. there was a list of guests of the computer hacker, but there are hundreds of possibilities, and none of them could be right.

"Ok Class, since none of you has finished your projects, it will be submitted in a week and I expect it to be printed and put in a folder" Mr. Paluka interrupted.

The students who are barely finished was very relieved and cheered for joy. But Tucker just remained reading, and was a little intrigued.

"Please turn off your computers properly and exit the room in an orderly fashion" Mr. Paluka said as he gathered his papers in the table.

As Tucker closed his files, Mr. Paluka approached him.

"Mr. Foley I know you finished early so I expect that you bring your paper within three days.

"No problem" Tucker said confidently but Mr. Paluka just shrugged and thought he would procrastinate again, and would panic and make excuses at the end.

"See ya Mr. P" Mr. Paluka just nodded his head and Tucker went off.

Meanwhile in Science class, Sam was getting ready to pour the chemicals in her beaker until someone interrupted her.

"How many drops again?" Janine asked as she pushed her glasses because it was sliding off her nose.

"Four" Sam said a little annoyed; she might get it wrong if someone kept disturbing her.

As she was getting ready to pour again, her hands carefully holding the beaker, but once again Janine asked again.

"What mixture" Janine was a great lab partner but sometimes she just asked to many questions.

Sam groaned quietly "the red one"

"Any more questions?" she assured so she wouldn't mess up her micture.

"No I think I'm good" Janine said without looking at Sam.

Sam was pouring the chemicals faster now, instead of being dramatically slow.

But she was interrupted by the teacher's voice.

"Class, we don't have enough time so we'll continue that tomorrow. Clean your equipment and place it in the shelf properly" the teacher said she got ready to leave and waited for the last student to leave and turned off the lights.

Sam left the room with an irritated face. Her irritated mood made her bump into someone, but she felt that the person's back was familiar.

Sam looked up and saw the familiar shaggy hair of her best friend.

"Sam? You ok?" Danny asked concerned as he looked behind him, his hands supporting both sides of her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sam said as she pretended to fix her hair. She looked at Danny again and saw that he had his 'oh so very worried' face on. _Why is he always so concerned, I didn't break my leg or anything. _Sam thought. Sometimes Danny could very much over react.

They were face to face now, giving each other a friendly smile, or they wanted to be more than just friendly.

The silence broke when Sam's eyebrows cocked.

"What?" Danny asked cluelessly.

"Your arm, its bleeding" Sam pointed to Danny's arm almost near his wrist.

"Don't tell me you've been doing suicide" Sam joked.

Danny looked at his arm and his eyes widened like two big saucers.

"Wow, it's surprising I didn't feel that" he said as he touched the injured part "Must have come from the chase I had with the box ghost"

Sam's face was puzzled and Danny seems to get that she was confused.

Danny slumped his shoulder in surrender and hebegan to explain "So I cut Math class and chased the box ghost to the post office where he went to a repackaging area and he launched a blade toward me, which I knew I missed, but now here it is bleeding as ever" He explained.

"We better get you to the nurse's office" Sam said as she was getting ready to grab Danny's hand and drag him to the nurse's office.

"Yeah right, and what's my excuse? Committing suicide inside the bathroom in a stall and collecting my blood inside a cup and donate it to the hospital?" Danny asked sarcastically. Danny could be a bit too sarcastic also.

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Besides, I had worse cuts than this" Sam knew that, because she was the one cleaning it every time, and she was always fighting alongside Danny, she could see what injury he would take after every fight.

"Fine, but you better cover that up with a bandage or something" Danny looked at his locker and thought that he might have something In there.

"Where do I get a bandage exactly?" He said as he approached his locker.

"Well specifically inside the nurse's office, yeah they have lots of bandages in there" Sam followed Danny to his locker.

"But they have to ask me what was the cause of this" Danny always needed an explanation for everything, due for the safety of his ghostly secret.

"Just tell them that the handle of our locker was broken and you accidentally glided your arm and injured it" Sam thought up quickly.

"Great idea" Danny said as he placed his books in his locker and closed it "Let's go, this thing is starting to hurt"

And with that they went straight to the nurse's office, not needing to bring Tucker along, they knew his constitution.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wisconsin, Vlad was screaming his lungs out and things were starting to fly all over the place.

"You idiots!" Vlad exclaimed. He was facing the three ghost vultures that he hired as a minion.

"But we didn't knew that he only controlled boxes" the eldest, and the one that looked like the leader explained.

"That is why he is called the box ghost, not the blade ghost!" Vlad screamed as he launched a ghost ray at the three vultures, but they dodged it and hit the concrete wall.

"Is it hard to just put this little parasite on the boy's head" Vlad's hands turned into fists.

The eldest opened his mouth to explain again but they were cut off with Vlad's ear piercing scream.

"Get out of my sight you buffoons" Vlad's hands started to glow and raised his hands to fire his ghost ray, but when Vlad looked up, the three ghost vultures disappeared.

Vlad's expression seem to relax and floated down to the floor and changed into his alter ego. He collapsed down to his leather chair and pressed his hand to his temples.

Vlad was inside his gigantic office where he did his mayoral duties, work on some projects for the town and plan his next scheme. Vlad's office was designed with a velvety theme, according to Vlad, that the color of velvet makes him feel relaxed and mellow.

"V-1, get the bug inside the laboratory" Vlad orders as he pushed a button on his table.

Moments later, a robot that looked like a bat, but its body was shaped like a ball but its wings were exactly like a bat's. Vlad built these things and some other robots so wouldn't have to hire maids or even ghost that offer service, besides he was too lazy to get it himself.

The bat came closer to Vlad, with the bug in its metallic claws, placed the object carefully on Vlad's desk and flew off.

The bug's purpose was to catch everything on film, but in Vlad's case, illegally spying. The bug was used several times, and it was only used to spy on the Fentons, without them noticing. The bug was only noticed by Danny and his friends on the escapade with the infi-map.

Vlad pushed a small button on the bug's wing and a microscopic chip came out of the bug's back. Vlad had prepared a lap top on his table, but the lap top wasn't ordinary and neither was it the latest, it was made exclusively for him, due to him being the mayor and a billion dollar bachelor, and after all, the scientist who made the lap top was female.

The lap top was water proof, contains programs that haven't been published but remained top secret, a memory capacity of 500 MB, and had hubs of chips in all sizes including the microscopic chip that he made.

Vlad inserted the chip and a window popped out of the lap top. It was a video of what the bug had caught on video.

The video showed the halls of Casper high and focusing on Danny coming out of the Boy's bathroom. The box ghost suddenly emerged from the walls and screaming "he will rule the world filled with boxes".

Danny rolled his eyes "I am so going to miss math class" and with that he changed into his alter ego in the halls, since no one was watching.

The fight lasted only for 5 minutes when Danny almost caught the box ghost when he got away and ran into the distance.

Danny just ignored him and just thought he would catch him after school. But Danny changed his mind "Well maybe I would miss just one class" he said with a small smirk.

Danny followed the box ghost outside Casper high until they have reached Amity Park's post office.

"I give up, I have surrendered for the very first" The box ghost said as he gasped for air and surrendered his hands as if it was going to be handcuffed. Danny also grasped for air, the post office was two miles away from Casper high.

Others think that a ghost doesn't get tired of flying, but they do, it takes a huge amount of power to fly like a bursting rocket. For a human, it's like running, but the ability for ghost to fly and the energy they consume is like walking for a human in a very slow pace, nobody gets tired of that kind of pace. That's why a ghost can fly anywhere they want until they are worn out.

"Finally" Danny paused "You know you should have surrendered a long time ago instead of killing me to death by your annoyance" but Danny believed it so easily, the box ghost doesn't give up, he wanted to be a big threat like Undergorw, that's why he kept trying.

Danny grabbed the Fenton thermos that is attached to his waist, not knowing that the box ghost was planning to attack him.

While Danny and the box ghost was minding their own business, the three ghost vultures were floating above Danny invisible, but they were only detected by a program that has been installed inside the bug's system. The three ghost vultures were trying to achieve what Vlad had ordered them to do, put a parasite in Danny's head.

The box ghost saw a huge amount of boxes inside the room and charged it towards Danny. He also changed the boxes' size to flat, to make a greater impact on Danny, the one box had a string attached to it and a sharp blade was attached to the string.

Even though Danny was busy getting his thermos, and having some trouble with it, he turned intangible before the boxes would even touch him.

As soon as all the boxes and also seen the blade that would hurt him instead of the boxes, went through him, he quickly aimed the thermos at the box ghost and successfully caught him. While Danny's hand was widely stretched, the leader of the ghost vultures bumped into his fellow ghost vulture which made him tangible and hit his claws to Danny's arm.

Vlad stopped the video and thumped his fist to the table.

"No one could be trusted" He muttered "And that is why I have the huntress for a reason" as Vlad spoke, he walked to his phone that was lying on a coffee table beside a guest seat.

He dialled a number and it took 3 rings before someone answered the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Masters?" Valerie said through the other line.

"I want you to bring the item you have retrieved and I have something I want you to do?" Vlad said in a strict voice.

"Tonight?" Valerie said, hesitating,

"As soon as possible" Valerie wanted to hesitate, this day was her break, and her father was coming home in less than an hour.

"My apologies Mr. Masters, but I can't, today is my-"

"You will repay it another day" Vlad caught off Valerie.

Valerie opened her mouth to say more, but something in Vlad's voice just gives the idea that he's in a big hurry and will stop anyone who gets in his way.

Valerie had no choice; she'll just have to make an excuse to her father. But whatever Vlad was planning, it was immediate, and it's as if Vlad wanted a perfect timing on something. The item that Valerie retrieved was also abrupt.

"I'll be there as soon as possible" Valerie said in a low monotone voice.

"I'm in my mansion in Wisconsin" Vlad said.

Without another word, Vlad said his goodbyes and turned off the phone.

Valerie slumped to her bed "I'm sorry dad" she said as she closed her eyes with agony.

Valerie sighed and wrote a note and stuck it on the door.

'_Dad, I'm hanging out with my friends tonight, I can't stop them, their insisting too much, and guess dinner at the fancy lobster will have to be cancelled. I promise I'll be home at 11, and I'll pay for the dinner next time to make it up to you. Love you'. _

Valerie had guessed that the assignment that Vlad assigned her will take long, it always did. It hurt her much more that today was her mother's birthday.

She got her backpack that is disguised as her red suit and activated it to transform her into the red huntress and flew off to Wisconsin as agreed.

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS ABOVE. **


End file.
